


Christmas in July (but not really).

by Artsolotltheoverlord



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Moomin, Pining, The only thing christmassy in this is the song, courting gifts, kind of slow burn??, little my is the only one who has a clue, my tumblr is @raspberry0rain, snufkin is too feral to understand things, they all just don't understand whats happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsolotltheoverlord/pseuds/Artsolotltheoverlord
Summary: The Moomin household keep recieving strange gifts from a mysterious stranger, and no one knows who they are directed to.or: In which no one understands the concept behind the twelve days of christmas and little my is feeling a little bit miffed.





	Christmas in July (but not really).

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I've posted one of my works and I am actually proud of the concept this time.

Moomintroll was bored. 

It wasn't often that he got like this, usually he would be too busy adventuring with his friends to even consider the concept of boredom. But Snufkin had left, and without him there wasn't anything that moomintroll wanted to do other than mope and sigh all day. It was natural for Snufkin, Moomintroll knew this, usually the lone wanderer would pack up his campsite and travel towards the setting sun. what wasn't natural however, was that he had left all his belongings behind to become soaked in the late spring/early summer showers, without even telling his best friend to where he was heading.

Highly unusual indeed.

Moomintroll sighed dramatically, how he wished that fate hadn't chosen such bad timing to befall him with such a feeling.  
He continued his moping about for quite a while. he paced back and forth, gazed longingly up into the sky, and picked at his lunch with the same interest level as the dear old Muskrat. He could have kept up this pathetic display all day and night if he didn't pick up a faint chirping noise coming from far below his windowsill. 

Moomintroll stood still for a few moments in quite a confused state as he waited for the call to pick up again, sure enough, the strange sound was heard once more.  
Curiosity overiding his mellow thoughts on his missing best friend, Moomintroll made his way to his wooden ladder and began to climb carefully down. Once he had run right round the house to the front porch he saw the rest of the family gathered around a rather small tree.

Moomintroll moved himself closer and discoverd the most peculiar thing, a semi-large bird with a plump brown body and colourfully striped face was sitting perched underneath the young sapling. It stared at him with narrowed eyes as if to size him up for a second before glancing away.

"It appears to be a partridge" Moominpappa finally spoke up. "A fairly tame and friendly one at that."

"How can you tell?" asked Moomintroll.

"It says so right on this letter" as he handed the slip of paper to his son "And the tree is one of a pear."

Moomintroll glanced down at the letter and began to read out loud:

' To whom I have decided to bestow these wonderous of gifts, for I have a many to leave.  
Twelve shall I choose to make your heart lift, and hope that you in turn will receive.  
Now we must begin at day one.  
With a partridge under a pear tree to start the fun.

From your secret admirer.'

The group all gave eachother a confuddled look. Moomintroll scanned the paper for anything that was hidden between the yellowing lines and messy handwriting, but nothing else could be seen.

Moominpappa was again, the first to pipe up from the silence "it's a love poem! Though whom it is adressed to, isn't quite as obvious, but I do have a pretty good idea.'

"you do?" dead-panned Little My, who dispite her love of secrets was beggining to get uninterested with the whole love bird and shrub scenario.

"Of course! It has to be one of my many, many admirers' he concluded. "They must have heard of my thrilling adventures, although it would be hard to tell them that I am very much unavailable"

Little My rolled her eyes and was about to quip back when Moominmamma suddenly interupted "Well whoever it maybe they sent us a lovely little tree, I think that it would look quite lovely planted right here, where it was most likely intended, don't you agree my dear?" Moominpappa nodded in approval.

"But what should we do about the partridge?' Moomintroll added uncertainly.

"Well it was a gift....." Moominmamma began "so it would be rude to just leave it here."

And that was how Moomintroll slept in the same room with a feathery friend.


End file.
